Caster (Fate/Conqueror - Howard Phillips Lovecraft)
Caster '''is one of the Caster Class Servants of Alexander the Great during the Tenth Holy Grail War of Fate/Conqueror. Profile Identity '''Caster's '''true identity is '''Howard Phillips Lovecraft, also known as H.P. Lovecraft, was an American writer who achieved posthumous fame through his influential works of horror fiction. His most well known works were "The Call of Cthulhu" "The Rats in the Walls" "At the Mountains of Madness" and "The Shadow Out of Time" and all of which are canonical to the Cthulhu Mythos created by Lovecraft himself. Appearance Personality Role Fate/Conqueror Abilities Combat Skills Class Skills Territory Creation: Item Construction: Personal Skills Mental Pollution: Charisma: Instinct: Noble Phantasms The Rats in the Walls The Rats in the Walls is one of the Noble Phantasms which he is able to use regardless of what class he's summoned to. It allows him to summon a seemingly endless supply of rats. These rats have two purposes. The first is to do recon of the land for Lovecraft. The second is to devour his enemies alive, provided that they don't have high enough Magic Resistance. The Great Old Ones: Rampage of Cthulhu The Great Old Ones: Rampage of Cthulhu is one of the Noble Phantasms which Lovecraft is able to use regardless of what Class he's summoned to. Unlike The Call of Cthulhu, which fully transform himself into Cthlulhu, this Noble Phantasm only partially transform him into the beast. his arms will turn completely into tentacles, and he'll grow many other tentacles around his body, too. When severed, they can be regenerated pretty quickly. In addition, his speed and physical strength are greatly increased, albeit not nearly as much as if he were to use his Noble Phantasm In the Mountains of Madness. Curse of the Necronomicon: An Image of the Law of the Dead Curse of the Necronomicon: An Image of the Law of the Dead is Lovecraft's strongest Noble Phantasm, and he can only use it when he's summoned as Caster. The Necronomicon is a book of dark magic which allows him to revive the dead and cause many horrors to come to the world of the living. He's able to summon enough dead people to take down entire armies, and the only way to truly stop it is to destroy the book itself, after which Lovecraft will have to wait at least three days and three nights before he can use it again. The Dream-Quest of Unknown Kadath The Dream-Quest of Unknown Kadath is a Noble Phantasm which Lovecraft can only use when he's summoned as Caster. It casts a powerful illusionary magic upon his enemies, which puts them in a happy state of mind; the state of mind will be different depending on the Heroic Spirit, whatever makes them happy is what they'll be forced to experience. It can only be resisted if the opponent has a level of Magic Resistance that's at least EX ranked or higher, which very few Heroic Spirits actually have. Relationships Quotes # Trivia # Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Servants Category:Caster Servants Category:Heroic Spirits Category:American Heroic Spirits Category:North American Heroic Spirits Category:Fate/Conqueror Category:JakCooperThePlumber